1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an interference cancellation repeater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a common wireless repeater uses an identical frequency at its input terminal and output terminal, an output signal may be input to the wireless repeater again when an input antenna and an output antenna are not sufficiently isolated from each other, and a multi-path signal generated by reflecting the output signal by an obstacle or a moving object may be input to the wireless repeater again.
If the output signal is input to the wireless repeater again through a feedback channel as an interference signal, a signal quality may deteriorate or the system may oscillate. Therefore, the wireless repeater is required to pre-process and repeat only an original input signal from which the interference signal has been canceled.
Therefore, an interference cancellation repeater has been used which cancels a reflection interference signal and processes only an original input signal for output.